New Love Partners
by MordecaiMortimer
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are in Part I of the story, Naruto and Sasuke are BACK In the academy! But suddenly, They fall in LOVE. 3 (I am a guy...)


Okay Ladies and Gentlemen. I am sorry, I can not post a The Love Story Part 2 At the moment

I am so busy right now. I can possibly post it around 10:00P.M Western Time.

New "Love" Partners.

It was a start of a new day! For Sasuke and Naruto. It was academy starting day. Naruto and Sasuke sat across from each-other. In the middle was a young girl named, Sakura. Naruto walked in wearing a green headband along with 2 holes, They almost looked like glasses.

Sasuke soonly walked inside of the room behind naruto wearing a high-collar t-shirt with a Uchiha crest on the Back. He also wore shorts with blue outlines on them.

Naruto made a "tch" Sound as he saw sasuke. "Show off… " He said under his breath as he sat down next to the pink haired young girl. "Hi Sakura!" He said with a small blush across his cute face.

Sakura kept looking at sasuke as she made a sigh but a happy sigh moving both her arms and put them under her chin and sat her chin down in her hands watching the raven haired boy.

Naruto sighed and looked down then back at sasuke and Thought in his head. "He is kinda cute…" He said as a blush started to form once more as he giggled abit.

Sakura and Sasuke both looked at the random spiky blond haired boy and they glared at him basically like this "-_-" They both said at the same time "What the-" Then The pink haired girl and the raven haired boy looked at eachother.

-====Time-Skip====-

Naruto was at his house still as it was almost school time. He sighed and stood getting dressed and brushed his teeth , He walked out of his apartment and smiled running to school with his green like glasses on his forehead.

Sasuke was already at the school door waiting for everyone to arrive. Sasuke soonly noticed the spiky hair blond boy running towards the school. Sasuke sat down under a tree with a smirk.

Naruto smiled. "Hey Sasu-!" His sentence was cut off as he tripped on a small branch hanging out of the ground and fell on Sasuke's lap. He groaned abit and slowly looked up at the raven haired male. "U-Uhm…"

Sasuke gasped and looked back at the spiky haired blond boy with a small smile. "What…Are you doing?" He said as a small blush was across the males face. Sasuke never blushes! This was a surprise for naruto. Naruto slowly moved his hand from the uchiha males member area. "U-Uhm…N-Nothing sasuke-kun—I mean Sasuke." He said as his blush got brighter and stood up sitting down crissed crossed apple sauce.

Sasuke slowly stood up holding out his hand for the male. "Come on then, The class will be here soon!" he said with a slight smile.

Naruto nodded and took the males hand as he got pulled up. They were both inches from each-others face. They both pulled away as they also looked away. Almost like they were syncing.

The class soon arrived and they walked to the school doors as sasuke and naruto follow behind. Iruka was leading the class. "Alright class, Time to go in. Today, Is our final exam. I hope you all studied." Iruka said slowly.

Sasuke smirked as his smirk looked like he studied for the test. Naruto's eyes widened and sighed as he forgot to study on the test. Naruto looked down abit.

Sasuke patted the males shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Don't worry, I'll help you." He said as naruto looked at him surprised and nodded. "Okay." He said whispering back silently.

Iruka slowly opened the school doors as he led them to they're school room as papers were on all of their big desks, They all sat down and some started the test as some prepared to start. Sasuke slowly handed naruto a paper with the answers on them.

Naruto smiled slowly and took them secretly and sat the paper on his lap and started the test. 2 hours later, Naruto and sasuke finished before anyone. "Done!" They both said and they both looked at each-other with a smirk and handed both of they're papers to iruka. Iruka slowly took the papers and gasped. "N-Naruto! You got all of them right! B-But…How?"

Naruto had a sad look. "Y-You never believed in me?" He said looking down and headed back to his desk still, Looking down.

Iruka sighed. "I didn't mean it THAT Way Naruto." He said quietly and put both of they're papers with a stamp. Naruto had a 100% and Sasuke's had a 100% Aswell. He sat them down and pointed to the door. "You guys leave early for finishing before anyone."

Naruto and sasuke jumped up and ran out the door as naruto was behind sasuke. They both stopped back under the tree and smiled. "Yay! We did it!" he said as sasuke turned around, as he was once again, Inches from naruto's face.

Naruto blushed and slowly leaned in to sasuke and slowly kissed him softly, Smiling abit into the gentle kiss.

Sasuke looked surprised as the spiky haired male kissed him. Sasuke slowly kissed back shyly. "M-Mmmm…" He said under the kiss. Sasuke slowly sat down under the tree pulling the male with him, Still kissing him.

Naruto slowly broke the kiss and smiled as a blush was across his face. "S-Sasuke…I have something to tell you…" He said smiling abit more.

Sasuke looked confused and surprised at the same time. "Y-Yeah Naruto-kun?" He said smiling abit and a blush was across his face aswell.

Naruto's blush went away. "I-I love you sasuke…I have always loved you since we first met." He said with a smile.

Sasuke blushed and gasped and hugged the male. "I love you too naruto…" He said with a smile and hugged abit tighter and broke the hug and sasuke pecked naruto's lips once.

Thank you all for reading! I try really hard to make these. Thanks for reading! \^o^/ xoxoxoxo (And yes, I am a guy!)


End file.
